Dreams Do Come True
by Eliseke97
Summary: This book tells the story of Elise Smith, a girl who was diagnosed with cancer at the age of 16 She had only one more wish Meet Big Time Rush So her best friends decided to write them letter asking them of they could fulfill her wish But what no one knew was that one of them would fall for her and he would fall hard Join them on their journey of love loss friendship and drama
1. Before the worst

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my own characters!**

**Dreams Do Come True**

_This book tells the story of Elise Smith, a girl who was diagnosed with cancer at the age of 16. She had only one more wish. Meet Big Time Rush. So her best friends decided to write them letter asking them of they could fulfill her wish. But what no one knew was that one of them would fall for her and he would fall hard. Join them on their journey of love, loss, friendship and drama. All while Elise is fighting her battle against cancer._

**~1~**

**Before the worst**

"Elise, come down please!" Her mom, Emily, called. "I'll be down in a sec. Mom" she yelled back. She closed her book and ran down to where her mother was. "What's up?" asked Elise. "I need you go buy a dress for tonight." she said. "Why?" Elise said. "Because we're going out tonight with Mr. Doiles and his son, Kyle, he's your age." her mom said. "Oh, Is that the guy you met last week?" she said. Ever since her dad just disappeared one day, Elise and her mom have been closer than ever. At first her mom didn't date anymore but once that Elise said that it was okay her mom started dating again. "Mom, do I really have to go? I kind of promised Kacie and Jamy that I would go over to their place tonight." Elise said, smiling guiltily at her mom. She sighed but agreed to let her go. "Thanks mom your the best!" she said with a huge smile. Kacie and Jamy are twins. We had been best friends since Pre-K. "When are you going over?" her mom asked. "uhm, In an hour or something. When's your date?" She asked her. "okay, It's in 5 hours. I'll tell him that you couldn't come." said mom. She smiled at her mom. " kay I'm gonna get ready and head out. Are you gonna be okay?" she said to mom. "Yes honey I'm going to be fine" She smiled softly at her daughter "And I'm going to get ready too." With that her mother left the room to go get ready and Elise went to her room.

cff

"Mom, I'm leaving!"Elise yelled from the living room. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye honey, I love you"she said. "Bye mom, love you too." She grabbed her keys of the table and went to her car. Halfway to her best friends house she started feeling really nauseous. _Man, why do I feel so weird?_ Elise arrived at the house and rang the doorbell. Kacie opened the door "Hey Liz come in." When she didn't immediately come in. Kacie asked "what's wrong?" "Oh it's nothing" Elise said. _Yeah like feeling this weird isn't totally wrong. _She came in a few seconds later. "Lizzzieee!"Jamy squaked, running and huging her best friend tightly. Elise laughed and hugged her best friend back. "Hey J."

"What do you guys wanna do?" Kacie asked. "Let's watch some TV" Elise said. "Okay" the twins replied. -15 min. later- Elise started feeling nauseous again but this time 10x stronger than the 1st.

She suddenly got up and ran to the toilet. She started puking heavily. The girls ran after her and looked shocked. She sat against the wall and that she puked blood. A lot of blood. _What the hell is wrong with me?! _"HOLY SHIT!" Kacie yelled. "OMG Elise, are you okay?" she said shocked. She looked up at friends with teary eyes. There was still some blood from the corner of her mouth. "Girls, there's something wrong with me a-" She screamed in pain. _My stomach hurts so bad! _Some tears come running down her cheeks. She looked back up at her friends. "and I'm scared!"she said crying. Her friends looked terrified as she suddenly started puking blood again. Kacie broke out of her shocked trance and started panicking. She stopped puking and sat against the wall. "We need to take you to the hospital!" they both said. They helped her up and took her to the car. On their way to the hospital Elise started losing her consciousness. Then everything went black. Kacie went the front desk telling the lady what happened wile Jamie got Elise out of the car. Doctors came and rushed her into the E.R. After a while her mom came rushing in. "What happenend!?" she asked worried. Kacie was on the verge of tears and Jamy was already crying. "We don't know! We were watching TV when she suddenly ran to the bathroom and started puking blood after that we brought her here." Kacie said panicking. Her mom and her friends were really worried for her and her health. They waited hours for at least some news. The doctors came out and told them they had news. But they hadn't expected to hear this kind of news.

**Thanks for reading :D Favorite, Follow and Review please**

**~Peace out, Elise~**


	2. Diagnosed

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my own characters!**

**~2**~

**Diagnosed**

Elise woke up the next morning with a headache and a huge stomach ache. She looked around and saw that she was in the hospital. "Ugh, how did I end up here?"she said. Her mom looked over at her. "Oh thank god you're awake!" her mom cried relieved. "huh, of course I'm awake why wouldn't I be awake?" she said confused. "You were out for a few days" her mom said. "oh" was all she could say. "I'll go get a nurse and tell her you're awake" her said, smiling softly as she left the room. Elise was left wondering how got there. She really no idea what had happened. A few minutes later her mom came back with nurse. "Ah Elise it's great to see that you're awake." Elise smiled and sat up a little bit. "Doctor, can you please tell me what happened"she said. "So what's the news doctor?" her mom asked. "We have some bad news and some good news. But I'll tell you first how you ended up as you probably can't remember." the nurse said. Elise looked at the hopefull and scared for the outcome. "You got her by your friends. They found you puking a lot of blood and on your way here passed out from the blood loss. We did some tests on you and you didn't wake up for a 4 days." the nurse said. Elise started remembering what happened that night. "Now can you tell us the news first?" Mrs. Smith said. "Well..." the nurse let out a sigh "... the good news is that there wasn't an internal bleeding as we thought. You can go home today but you have to come by and make an appointment with a doctor to let us take X-ray foto's." the nurse explained. "Wh-Why?" Elise asked. "Why, What's wrong with my daughter?" Mrs. Smith asked concerned. "Well, That's the bad news." the nurse said and gave them an apologetic look "Your daughter might have cancer." They both burst into tears. "OMG! no" Elise exclaimed. "H-how, are you sure that it's cancer?!" her mom said. "While we were doing the tests we found these little flecks on her lungs. But to know for sure we need to take some X-rays. Now we can either do that later today or tomorrow." the nurse said calmly. "Elise when are you going to do it." her mom asked. "uhm, can we do it today maybe? I want to know as soon as possible if I really have it or not." Elise said. Her mom looked kind of scared for her daughter but said to the nurse that today was good. The left saying she was going to arrange an appointment. "Oh god, I can not believe this is happening." Mrs. Smith said, going what her hands through her hair. Elise just nodded not being able to get out a word as she was crying again. She looked at her daughter and saw the fear in her eyes. "You know you're really brave right." "Yeah I know mom, but I am so scared to find out." With that her mom gave her a tight hug. After a while the nurse came back. "If it's okay with you we can take the photos right now." the nurse said. Elise looked at her mother and she gave a nod. "Okay Elise you can come with me. Is it okay if your mom waits here or do you want her to come with you?" the nurse asked. Her mom said that she'd wait there. The nurse took her to take the photos.

"What's taking them so long!" Elise said, really nervous. "Liz, calm down! Before you have a nervous breakdown!" the twins said. Elise glared at them. Her friends had come to the hospital and her mom had filled them in on everything. They were both in shock for a while. A few minutes later the nurse came back with the results of the foto's. "Now it has been confirmed..."Elise gave her mom and her friends a hopefull look "...that..." Her mom squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"... what we thougth was true." Her friends gazed at the nurse in shock. "We're sorry to inform you but you have been diagnosed with lung cancer..." her mom started crying "...and you have been living with it for almost a year now." the nurse informed them. "Is there any other bad news?" Elise asked. "Yes, because you have living for this long without any treatment you only have 6 months left to live." the nurse like it wasn't a big deal. That's when her whole world came crashing down. _You only have 6 months left to live. _That sentence kept spinning around in her mind so much that she only heard vaguely that they were saying something about chemo therapie. So didn't really know what she was doing but the next thing she knew was that she was on the hallway of the hospital sitting against a wall with her thoughts spinning a thousand miles a minute making her dizzy. Her friends immediately ran after her and brought her back. After that she explained to her that her mother said she was going to try chemo therapie. The nurse also explained what it was and that she was going to come in every 2 weeks. She said she could call if there was something wrong.

**Thanks for reading :D Favorite, Follow and Review please**

**~Peace out, Elise~**


	3. Wishing for stars

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my own characters!**

**~3~**

**Whising for stars**

On car ride home she was looking out the window, thinking. Her mother looked over to her worried. _Why does this have to happen to her. She has never done anything wrong._ Her best friends had already gone home after Elise assured them that she was fine and that she was gonna call them tomorrow. After the long car ride home her mom with inside and started making dinner while she went up to her room. As she was sitting on her bed she was thinking. _Why does it have to be me? If the chemo doesn't work and I would really die in a few months, would my mom miss me? What will my life be like now that I found out and How could I not have noticed that I've been living with it? _Her train of thoughts was soon gone when her mom called her down for dinner. All through dinner Elise could see that her mom was having a hard time dealing with what they just found out. After dinner they were watching television she was laying in her moms lap and her mom was petting her hair. She looked up at her mom. "Mom, Can I talk to you?" she said. "Sure, what's wrong?" her mom said smiling at her daughter but it soon fading when she heard what she was asking. "Would you miss if I...you know...died?" she asked. "Oh honey, Of course I would miss. Why'd you even ask?" asked her mom. "I don't know, I was just wondering. What would your last wish be?" Elise looked at her mom with questioning look. "What my last wish would be?" Elise nodded "My last wish would be to see grandma and grandpa 1 more time and tell them that everything will be okay. What is yours?" She said back smiling. "Okay this might sound weird but my biggest wish is to meet Big Time Rush" Elise said smiling but soon frowning "But I don't think it will ever happen!" she said quickly. Her mom was sad to see that she couldn't do anything about it but maybe her friends could do something. When she was about to tell Elise that her friends could help she saw that she had fallen asleep. She moved her head from her lap. Grabed her cell phone and dailed Angie's number. Angie was Kacie and Jamy's mother and her best friend. (_**Angie; **_**Emily**). _**"Hey Em what's up?" **_**"Hey Angie sorry that i'm calling so late but I need a favor to ask you" **_**"No problem what's your favor about?" **_**"Well you probably heard fromm your girls what's going on with Elise, right?" **_**"Yeah poor girl. How's she dealing with all of this?" **_**"She's actually quite okay with all of this. That's what I wanted to talk to you about, She said that she had only one more wish if she didn't make it." **_**"okay go on" **_**"Well her biggest wish is to meet Big Time Rush" "**_**wait isn't that the boyband my daughters love" **_**"Yes Elise loves them too but she that she'd probably never get to but I want to change that and try to make her wish come true."**

"_**and how exactly are you going to do that?" **_**"I need Kacie and Jamy's help, I need you to ask them if they could write a letter to BTR." "**_**Yeah sure I'll ask tomorrow morning." **_**"Okay thanks Angie" **_**"It's nothing Em Bye" **_**"Bye" **She hung up and went to bed herself. _Oh god I hope evrything's going to be okay with her._

"Morning mom" the twins said to their mother. "hey girls. I need to ask you someting" she said.

"Okay shoot." Kacie answered. "Elise's mom called me last night to ask me something." she said. "What is it?" Jamy said. "Emily asked me to ask you if you could write a letter to BTR because it's her biggest wish to meet them and she thinks that it would never happen" Mrs. Jones said. "Of course we'll do that, we'd be happy to do that!" Jamy said brightly."okay thanks girls, I got to get to work now bye" she kissing the top of their heads. "Bye mom" They said as their walked through the front door. "Shall we write that letter now" Jamy said. "Can we eat breakfast first please?" Kacie said still tired. "Okay" Jamy said. After they were done eating breakfast, they went to their room and started writing the letter figuring out they should write. After a whole day of thinking and writing they were finally able to finish the letter. By that time Elise had already called like she said she would and she okay with thing. They didn't tell her what they were because it was supposed to be a suprise and they didn't want to get her hopes up. Their mom just a few minutes ago asking them if the letter was ready. 'Yeah it's ready mom" Kacie said closing the envelope. "Okay I hope whatever you wrote in there is enough to convince them to meet Elise." She said. "I'll go post the letter right now okay. I'll be back in 10 minutes" She was back pretty and called Emily. _**"Hey Emily I just posted the letter."**_**"Okay Thanks Angie. Bye"**_**"Bye Ems"**_ she hung up and talked to the girls.

**Thanks for reading :D Favorite, Follow and Review please**

**~Peace out, Elise~**


	4. Receiving the letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my own characters!**

**~4~**

**Receiving the letter**

'DOGS, FANMAIL TIME" Gustavo yelled from the lobby. The boys came rushing over quickly. "Okay guys make sure there are no problems this time." Kelly said giving them a stern look. Kendall raised his hands up. "Don't worry kelly we'll make sure that that doesn't happen again." "Alright dogs here's the fanmail." Gustavo said throwing two gaint bags to the boys. After there were only a few things left James found Kacie and Jamy's letter. He saw the letter had a picture and on it was a beautiful girl with the brightest smile he had ever seen. As he was reading the letter he felt a tear slip down. "OMG" He said under his breath. He hadn't cried in a long time and because the boys were already finished they noticed the tear. "James is everything ok?" Kendall asked surprised. He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. "Uhm it's because of the letter they wrote. It's really touching and I think we should do it." James said. "Can you read it for us?" Kelly asked.

James started reading the letter (_Letter_) "_Hey we're Kacie and Jamie. We are really big fans of you and so is our best friend Elise. But that's not why we wrote this letter. It is because we have a huge favor to ask you guys..." _"That's it no favors" Gustavo said. Kelly nudged him in the side "Let him continue" she said. James glared at Gustavo before continuing "_...Our best friend in the whole Elise has been diagnosed with cancer and she only has a few more months left to live. Her biggest wish/dream is to meet you before she passes away. We decided to write a letter to you guys asking you if you could help us fulfill her wish. It would mean to world to her if you would do that. So please help us make our best friends wish come true as a goodbye present. We don't blame you if you won't do because you're probably to busy. But if you decide to help us. You can contact us here._

Then it's their address and their phone number and them saying thank you and bye." James looked at his friends with hopefull eyes. "Well is there anything else?" Kendall asked. "uhm, there was a picture of her on the letter." James said showing his friends the photo. "Now James are you sure it's not just because she's a hot girl and you want to make out with her." Kendall smirked. James frowned. "Guys I'm serious we should help..." James said sighing. "I would just because it makes good press" Logan said. "Yeah me too" Carlos said. "Well I would go to see if this was real. Why would you go James?" Kendall asked. "I would tell you guys but the memory is too painfull." James said going with his hands through his hair. "You know gustavo, with the scandals about BTR going this could be some good publicity for the guys" Kelly said. "Yeah yeah You can go. But call them first." Gustavo grunted. "I'll call them right now" James said. The others sat around James as he was dailing the number. (**twins ; **_**James)**_ He put the phone on speaker as soon they picked up so everybody else could here too. **"Hello who am I speaking with?" **_**"Hello this is James from Big Time Rush. Is this Kacie and Jamy?"**_** "Omg, uhm yes that's us" **_**"Listen we got your letter and we would like to meet up with you" **_**"Uhm yeah okay where and when would you like to meet" **_**"Is it okay if we come to your house tomorrow at one" **_**"Yeah sure that's okay"**_** "okay then we'll see you tomorrow Bye" **_**"Bye"** After he hung up Gustavo just kept staring at him. "What?" James snapped. "oh nothing" Gustavo said starting to leave. He looks at his bandmates and they just shruged. "Why do you actually want to do this so bad?" Kelly asked James. "I don't know i've got this feeling like we should just do it." James answered shruging. "Oh yeah you can gp back to the palmwoods now"" Kelly infromed went back to the palmwoods and walked into 2J. "Hey mom" Kendall said. "Hey boys" Mrs. Knight said. James sat on the couch and took picture of the letter. He kept looking at it deep in thought. _Why do I feel like this when I don't even know her?_ "Guys Is everything okay with James?" Katie and Mrs. Knight asked. "Yeah you should just read the letter we got." Logan said. "James can I read the letter please?" she asked. "Yeah sure." James said handing her the letter. Mrs. Knight and Katie had just read the letter and looked at the boys. "So are you guys going to do it?" they asked. "Well James kind of insisted that we'd do it" Carlos said. "Well I think it's a great idea to help them out. But why is James sso caught op in this?" she asked. "We have absolutely no idea" Kendall said looking at his friend. James tracing the picture with his fingers. _Why does it feel like I have such a strong connection to her? It's like I already know this girl but I have never seen her before. It's really weird but I guess i'll find out tomorrow. _"I guess we'll find out tomorrow" Kendall said to his mom.

**Thanks for reading :D Favorite, Follow and Review please**

**~Peace out, Elise~**


End file.
